Electronic messages, such as e-mails and text messages, can be used by vendors and other businesses to induce customers and other users to access online content. For example, e-mails may be sent to users that have links to online video content, image content, or text content that describes different products or services. A user may click one or more links in an e-mail to access this online content via a website that is affiliated with a sender of the e-mail.
Current solutions for generating these electronic messages may present disadvantages. For example, certain attributes of an e-mail or other electronic message, such as a layout of content within the e-mail or a time at which the e-mail is received, may impact the likelihood that a recipient will click a link or otherwise interact with the electronic content of the message. Thus, for at least some recipients, the e-mail may be unsuccessful in causing a recipient to access related online content, regardless of whether the user might be interested in the online content.